


Last Man on Earth

by sleepingseeker



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingseeker/pseuds/sleepingseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blend of comics and 2k3 ‘verse. Rated E for sexual content. 5,422 words. </p><p>Renet, Apprentice Time Mistress Extraordinaire,  needs help and turns to Michelangelo. Studying is boring but distraction is fun.  But is that all he is to her - only a distraction? In the moment of the world’s end - where time and history converge - Mikey becomes a man and learns what it means to love and lose. </p><p>Written for Sawa18's birthday today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawa18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawa18/gifts).



 

* * *

His feet kicked lazily in the air as he lay on his plastron, lips wrapped around the end of a straw, sucking the dregs of the homemade milkshake, eyes askance, reading the lines of dialogue as rapidly as he could. He flipped the page of the Justice Force comic; his finger sticking for a moment on the corner before smoothing it flat. His heart thudded as Stainless Steel Steve fought with all his strength to free himself from Dr. Menace's Magnetic Mechanized Masher. With his elbow, he shoved aside the plastic cup and rolled onto his shell, holding the comic up at arms-length, knees bopping back and forth, knocking gently into one another.

"C'mon, Steve, use that metal-covered brain of yours to figure out how to escape!"

A flash of light and a gust of air startled him, making him drop the comic on his face. He rolled to one side and peered over the page. A pile of thick books cascaded over him. He yelped and sat up.

"What the!"

"Sorry. Oh my gosh, sorry, Mikey. I didn't see you under there!" Renet appeared next to him, kneeling as she pulled volumes from his head and shell.

"Renet!"

Mikey sat up, rubbing his head where the heaviest of the books had struck. He gaped, blinked hard, and swept his gaze away from the most prominent part of her anatomy hovering inches from his reddening face. It wasn't a problem most of the time, despite her uniform's low cut in the front, revealing quite a bit of the ample bosom she sported. But most of the time, Renet wasn't crowding his space with her assets.

_What is she doing in my room?_

With that thought, he straightened and cast around, noting just how messy his room was; actually seeing just how disgusting it might look to a girl; and not just any girl. The Mistress of All Time and Space. He jumped up and began collecting the empty and partially eaten remnants of pizza and other non-identifiable globs of what must have been something edible at some point. He hurried across the small space and dumped the load into the waste bin, then spun around and started collecting his scraps of sketches. Some of nudes. Artistically and tastefully done, but still.

"Wh-What are you doing here? In my room?" he sputtered, kicking some of the sketch pads under his bed and throwing a hastily stacked pile into a drawer in his desk, slamming it shut and giving her a wide grin which he panted through.

"I need your help," she said seriously, still kneeling surrounded by the books.

Mikey cleared his throat, going serious instantly. He stood up. "What is it, Renet? Not that creep Savanti again, is it?" She shook her head, looking somber. Mikey swallowed. "Is it Lord Simultaneous? Is something wrong with him?"

She nodded. Mikey's heart sank. He knew that her relationship with the old time lord was a complicated one at best, but wasn't sure if she felt towards him the same way he and his brothers did with Master Splinter. Before he could ask for more details, she twisted and grabbed a book.

"He's being a total Tuetorian!"

"A, erm, what?"

She tossed the book at him and Mikey caught it against his chest, just barely. The thing weighed half a ton. He peered at the title.

_Practical Theorems of Time Distortion: Updated and Expanded. Seventy Seven Thousandth Edition._

"What is this?"

"Finals."

"Finals? But I thought you already passed all your, uh, classes. That's why you're a Time Mistress now."

She shook her head and then frowning up at the clanging orbs lining the outside of her helmet, she reached up and started to yank it off. Mikey ducked behind the book, blocking his eyes, feeling his face flush once more at the unintentionally racy display as her barely covered breasts bounced with the effort.

_Oh god._

She flung the helmet towards the end of his bed where it tumbled and rolled into the space between the wall and his mattress.

"I'm not an official Mistress of Time until Lord Mr. Busybody retires." She unsnapped her cape and threw it over the back of his chair near his desk. "And, like, that is never going to happen. In the meantime, I was forced -  _forced_  and coerced by my parents, even though, I'm like, beyond the age of being an official adult, still they made me take these stupid additional courses," she bounced on her heels and dropped her head in defeat. "It sucks and isn't fair and I need your help to study, because I'm freaking out!"

Mikey collected himself and glanced at the book in his hands. "Wouldn't," he squeaked and cleared his throat. Tried again, "Wouldn't Donatello be better, er, suited to helping you study?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no. Mikey, no." She raised her hands and shook them, palms out. "He is totally a pill whenever I've asked him." She climbed to her feet, fixing her hair. She shot him a sidelong look.

"Well, and I didn't know you guys," she glanced down and Mikey got the distinct impression that she was staring at his crotch. Mikey glanced from side to side and shifted his feet. "You know," she nodded, eyes going even wider. She licked her lips and her eyes went back to his groin. He immediately covered the area with the book.

"Erm, ahah, I guess I'm not sure . . ."

She raised one fist and pumped it in the air while giving his groin a nod. "You know . . . in the shower," she nodded again and Mikey's face went bright crimson. "I thought, well, I guess I know you're _males_  and  _ugh_ , you guys are the same in every multi-verse,  _geez_."

Mikey felt himself grow redder as the back of his neck heated uncomfortably.

She rolled her eyes but then hastily went on, "But I wasn't thinking about you guys like that, I dunno why, you  _are_  boys." Her voice shifted to a pleading note, "And I didn't mean to pop in on him during a private moment. I swear I didn't mean to end up in the bathroom. But this time skipping isn't the easiest thing in the universe and while I've been told a million times that precision is key, I just can't seem to land where I want to. Or when exactly I want to."

Mikey dropped his face into one hand.

"But it totally makes sense!"

Mikey peeked at her through his fingers.

"I mean, you're part turtle, and so the water must feel really especially nice on your bodies. It must be a real turn on, because every time I popped in there, there he was . . ." She pumped her fist again with huge eyes.

"OKAY! Okay, Renet. I think, I get the situation," he interrupted.

She blinked and closed her mouth.

"Donatello is a no."

"Right."

"And, uh, I'm afraid to ask, but what about Leo?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Please, do you know the last time I popped in on him during his mediation he nearly decapitated me with one of his swords!? Talk about wound up! Now there's a guy that could use some serious stress relief. Maybe he should shower more often. He'd be waaaay more relaxed, I bet."

"Renet!" Mikey said and started to laugh, he couldn't help himself. Oh, how badly he wanted to use this information against his brothers, but it would just be too cruel. He filed it away though, just in case. Maybe it would come in handy as a blackmailing tool. In a crowded lair with three over-sized brothers, a guy needed all the leverage he could get his hands on, sometimes. He moved to sit among the pile of books.

She looked at him, smiling tentatively. "Please, please, please."

Mikey sighed. "Well, where do we start?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours later, Mikey sat, a volume thick as one of Don's medical dictionaries lay across his lap, one cheek propped by the heel of his left hand. He gazed bleary-eyed at the text that seemed to grow tinier with each line he read, more confusing with each page he turned. At Renet's request, he'd been going through the pages and highlighting everything and anything to do with quantum gravity and chronology and interval presumptions. Not that he understood one word of it. His head was beginning to pound.

A book slammed closed and he jumped.

"Ugh, this is so useless and boring! None of it is sticking!" She splayed out her fingers, palms down. "I'm so done."

She kicked the book away from herself. She scowled at a near-by electric notepad and threw her scribing pen to one side. She ran her hands through her hair and mussed it. Her stockings were draped over the back of his chair with her cape and the little clocks that usually adorned her clothing were all painstakingly removed from her uniform, leaving her in only her dark blue one-piece. She bit her bottom lip hard and sucked on it. She huffed hard through her nose.

When she turned to look at Mikey, she was out of breath, pink-cheeked and flustered and more gorgeous looking than ever. His breath hitched and he swept his gaze away, returning to the volume on his lap with extreme concentration.

"Come on," he croaked and cleared his throat. "You can't give up yet, we just started, like," he glanced at the clock, he groaned, unable to help himself, "three hours ago."

Out of the corner of his eye, he made out her swaying form as she crawled over to him. He pinched his eyes closed tightly. What was she doing?

_Oh god._

He jumped as she closed the book on his lap. He peeked with one eye to find her blue eyes gazing up at him. He froze. Willing himself to keep his gaze directly in front of him. Not one millimeter lower. As if sensing what he would not look at deliberately, his body warmed, his abdomen pulled tautly and all the blood in his head dropped to southern regions of his body. She smelled like summer before a storm. All electric and fresh but smoldering. Like the hint of fireworks in the night air. He swallowed dryly.

"You want to do something bad," she purred.

Mikey's eyes widened as his lower plastron began to ache from the pressure of his unavoidable arousal. His fingers clutched at his knees for stability. "B-Bad?" he choked. "Uh, aheh, I dunno." His voice came out thin and thready, despite trying to clear his throat, "What do you have in mind?"

She knocked the book away and jumped into his lap and reached behind his shell. He buckled forward with a gasp and quickly covered the yelp he made with a nervous laugh. But coughed as she writhed while reaching behind him, pressing every soft, full curve into him, sending shock waves through his body and making him tremble with the effort of keeping concealed.

_Oh god, oh god. Ohho my god._

When she resettled herself, the time scepter was in her grip. A wide grin on her face that he tried to return but wasn't sure if he actually just looked pained.

She knocked him once on the head with the end of it; a bit harder than she intended; it made a loud knock and he winced, seeing stars. "Boop!" she said.

Instantly Mikey felt things pull inside him that should never twist that way and he lurched forward, spinning first one way then the other, all the while gripping Renet as tightly as he could and screaming his lungs out. Not caring that the sound of it was octaves higher than his normal voice. He felt like he was being turned inside out and put back together again with the pieces upside down and backwards.

He was tumbling forward down a hill when they surfaced out from the spiraling vortex, rolling through wet grass, slamming his head against small boulders and scraping his legs through gravel and shells; doing his best to shield her from the worst of it. They ended up sprawled out over a patch of wet sand. Mikey groaned, head spinning and pounding. He felt the vomit rising but noticed Renet laughing at him, so he swallowed it back with a grimace and choked.

"Why'd you . . ." he coughed and wiped his mouth, then rubbed his head with a wince. "Where are we?"

"I told you landings aren't easy." She climbed to stand and turned around as she dusted sand and pebbles from the firm roundness of her ass. "Oo, sharp! Sharp!" she laughed.

She spun around, taking in their surroundings and as if just remembering that he was sprawled out over the sand, she hurried over to help Mikey up. She bent over and Mikey immediately forgot about his pounding head and vomit issues. "We were supposed to end up in the water. Oopsy."

Mikey climbed to stand, swayed and righted himself. He blinked and looked around. They were on a beach, glittering with black and pink shells of every size and spiny, coiled shape, the sand between white as bone; standing without cover in broad daylight. He swallowed. Instinct screaming for him to get to cover, now! He stepped aside and fought the urge to bolt into the thick line of trees and foliage just a few yards behind them. She gripped his wrist.

"Hey, don't look like that. C'mon. It's fine. No people here. Not yet, anyway." She giggled.

Mikey pieced it together. "Renet, don't tell me where in the prehistoric world again." He jumped at the sound of something flying overhead and ducked. Relieved to see it was some sort of large birds flocking together, flying off in a rough 'v' shape towards a line of black mountains on the horizon.

"Take it easy. Geez, I thought you were the fun one."

"Huh? Hey, I'm fun. I just don't want to get eaten by a T. Rex before I'm twenty-one. Is that too much to ask."

She shook her head and pointed. Above them, the sky blazed in vibrant reds and purples. Mikey frowned. It was strange but beautiful. But also a terrifying.

"What is that?" he asked thinly.

"We're in the eye of the storm. The comet hit two days ago and most life in this area has been wiped out. Actually," she frowned, "no, yeah. This area is empty. I'm pretty sure."

Mikey's frown deepened. A sudden sense of foreboding struck him. "Renet, that's . . ."

"Awesome, I know. C'mon! The water's super warm!" She ran into the surf and squealed as the water rushed up over her legs and thighs. She dove into the next wave.

Awesome was the last thing Mikey would have used to describe the eerie setting. Tragic, uneasy, awful, sickening, would have been what he might have picked to describe it. Not awesome. Sad, too, he realized. He was standing in what amounted to be the center of a mass extinction.

Mikey, glancing around, followed with lead in his feet. "You've been here before."

She rose out of the water and brushed her sopping hair back. She waved. And Mikey's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. The wet suit clinging to every curve as though it wasn't even there. Leaving almost nothing to his very vivid imagination. Some of the discomfort evaporated.

"Yep! It's so awesome, because there's nothing around for miles and miles and everything that can kill you is dead or going to die so nothing bothers you here! It's so peaceful! There's not even any fish! And the water's super warm. It feels so good! C'mon! You'll love it! Swim with me!" she hollered and dove under again.

Mikey could help but feel her light-heartedness catching. He stepped into the surf. He felt the tingling rush of foam and reaching water against his ankles, then waded in further, trying but finding himself unable to escape the unrelenting sense of sadness that suddenly rose up within him. A tide of its own, pulling at his emotions, churning them. He wanted to forget everything and get lost in the moment as Renet so seamlessly seemed to do, but it just bothered him, that everything once living here had just very recently met their end. He knew it had happened millions of years in the past, and there was nothing he could do about it, actually, that he shouldn't even  _want_  to, because it would change everything about the future, including his brothers and father's very existence . . . but still. It made him sad. For the animals and birds and fish and everything else. It was so cold. Nature.

Renet popped up from a cresting wave. She laughed and wiped her chin as she spotted him. "Ah! Yay! I knew you'd like it! Isn't it awesome?" She swam up to him and suddenly, shot up and grabbed his shoulders. She started to giggle. "Pick me up!" she cried.

Mikey wasted not a second and scooped her up only to drop her instantly back into the water. She popped up and splashed him in great sweeping strokes.

"Evil turtle!"

Mikey chuckled and splashed her back; feeling himself loosening up a little. Okay, so all life on the planet was either gone or was just on the brink of being wiped out. It wasn't that bad, right? Renet was here with him, looking gorgeous and incredibly, painfully, hot. She had brought him here to have a little fun. To blow off some steam. The least he could do was try. After all, it was just the two of them. And that was pretty cool.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey! I'm the last man on Earth! Well, er, turtle-man."

Renet smiled, the water ran in rivulets down the side of her face, collecting around her clavicle to spill in tendrils down over the tops of her breasts. Mikey gulped. Feeling the water around him, soothing and warm and watching her swim closer, until she was just in front of him. Boldly, he reached out and moved one strand of wet hair from her forehead to tuck it behind her ear. The blue of her eyes stood out in the azure water, marked by heaving white-crested waves, tinged in violet from the sky above. He felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed.

"Well, not really. You're more like, the first man on Earth."

"Does that make you Eve?" he blurted foolishly and blushed. Immediately he back-pedaled, "Heh, not that that means we'd be a, uh, um, I mean . . . erm, I mean, that you and I would have to . . ." he choked and waded in a circle, his shell to her so she couldn't see him blushing. "Wow, that sky is really something," he said loudly.

Renet came up out of the water in front of him. He moved back. She swam forward. He jumped as he felt her legs twine around his. He fumbled backwards and they both got dunked.

Beneath the waves, Renet's arms encircled him. He felt her curves press against his chest all silk and softness and he gasped. Bubbles erupted from his mouth but were staunched when hers pressed into it. He bucked under the water, unable to stop, as her lips played across his; her tongue finding and sweeping across his; making him groan deep in the back of his throat. He felt her grind against him and he groaned deeper. His body no longer able to hold it, his erection slipped free.

She pulled back and stared at him; her hair floating around her head in a glorious white-gold umbra. The blue of her eyes illuminated by the light streaking through the waves above them. Tiny bubbles danced along the sides of her face. Her fingertips brushed across his mouth, and then she pointed up. Mikey kicked hard and together they broke the surface, panting.

Renet laughed. Mikey circled her, chuckling nervously. Hoping the waves hid his shame, trying and failing to pull the hardened part of him back. It was no good. He'd have to stay in the water until he calmed down.

Breathlessly, he asked, "Wh-What was that for?"

"For you."

"For me?"

She nodded. "I needed a break. And I thought you would like the water."

His grin turned sheepish, his blush darkened. "Hmm, yeah, heh, I guess I do."

"Mikey," she asked and the tone in her voice caught his complete attention.

"Y-Yeah, Renet?"

"I really like you," she said with a squint.

"I . . . I like you, too, Renet."

"No, I  _really_  like you." She pulled a piece of hair and tucked it into the corner of her mouth. She chewed the end of it thoughtfully.

"Oh," he said stupidly.

She swam up closer to him and slowly slid her arms over his shoulders. She tipped her head and brought her lips to his, kissing him gently, with care. Pressing and easing back, teasing his lips until they parted. With a deep inhale, he began kissing her in earnest, feeling her body melding into his, knowing she knew that he was aroused and blushing even as he kissed her harder. They broke apart, breath labored, staring intensely into one another's eyes. She hooked the straps of her suit with her thumbs and brought them up and over her shoulders, shimming out of it and whipping it over her head like a lasso and hurled it back towards the beach. It hit the waves with a splat and Mikey started to laugh in spite of himself. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Uh, you didn't quite make the beach," he joked and turned just as she tackled him.

They rolled into the water, up and around each other, limbs tangling. He felt her hoist herself higher and with a shift of her hips, felt his cockhead knock against her slickness. His eyes popped and he gazed into hers, under the water, double checking that she was okay with this, that she was sure. But Renet's expression held a determination and concentration that made things tighten in his middle. She rolled her hips down, sliding oven him, making him curl forward, mouth falling open, eyes pinched shut.

He gripped her tightly in his arms and for a moment, they drifted, connected beneath the waves. In the silence of the last of everything. The beginning of new history. The first and the only, man and woman, locked in mutual love and need.

Her hips rocked and Mikey began to thrust as they broke the surface, gasping in exhilaration and exertion.

"Oh, yes, oh Mikey. Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he cupped her ass, kicking his legs to keep them above water, hers were secured around his shell, heels urging his clumsy movements just under the back of his carapace. Her full breasts slipped and pressed against him. He bucked and groaned, churred and allowed his body to do what his mind couldn't comprehend. Her throaty murmurs and gasping cries urged him on. She stroked the back of his head, kissing his mouth and cheeks and chin, moaning and calling his name over and over. Her voice rising until she cried out in a wordless exaltation. He felt her body clench and tighten around him suddenly as her head flew back with a sharp yelp broken by his name; he felt the slick wetness flow over him, spurning his lust into a mad frenzy. He bucked harder, feeling the tension coiling inside, bringing him to the edge.

They rolled with the waves, tumbling and writhing, tossed about from the power of the sea and the strength of the passionate moment. Before they knew it, they were rolling in the surf, the soft sand beneath them. Mikey cradled her head, kissing her deeply as he thrust and shuddering, came with a hoarse cry of her name.

_"Uhnh, oh god, RENET!"_

Exhausted, he eased out of her and off of her, allowing the bulk of his weight to fall next to her in the sand. She rolled and draped an arm over him. He pulled her closer and they kissed. Softly, tenderly.

Blue lightning split the sky above them. A roaring crash of thunder shook the beach. Renet blinked lazily as they were pelted with fat drops of hot rain. Mikey flinched but did not break his gaze; staring into her eyes with wonder; with love.

"I can't believe this is real," he said quietly.

"I know," Renet said, then, "but it is and we have to go."

She sat up and Mikey blinked. "Huh?"

"Uh," she looked around. Then climbed to stand, wavered and walked stiffly to where the time scepter lay.

Mikey watched her, mouth open, still stunned over what had just happened between them, still amazed that someone so completely gorgeous would want to touch him, let alone make love with him. He rose up on his elbow.

Lightning split the sky again. When the thunder came, it rattled the beach and Mikey jumped to his feet.

"We really," Renet began.

The rain fell in punishing, burning sheets. Mikey ducked and ran towards Renet, covering her, the best he could with his arms, trying to shelter her from the onslaught.

"We have to go!" Renet shouted above the roar of the rain.

Mikey wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, let's go!"

"But!"

The beach rocked and they nearly toppled.

"Now, Renet!"

She held out the staff and Mikey felt the familiar, uncomfortable pulling as the vortex opened and they were sucked into it. Tumbling back to the present was no smoother a ride than falling back through the past and when they landed in a heap, it was not in Mikey's room, but the center of the dojo, where Master Splinter, Leo, Raph and Donnie were gathered for meditation.

Mikey's family jumped up, shouting in surprise and then their voices turned to shocked gasps as Renet stood up, leaning on Mikey who was still holding on to her. Mikey looked around, noting their astonishment and shock.

"Uh, sorry to barge in. But, uh, you know, landings are rough," he huffed out a laugh which was not returned. He noticed that Splinter was scowling at him. And his brothers had their faces covered. Bodies twisted away from him as though they'd spotted something gross or . . . Out of the corner of his eye, Mikey realized something.

He jumped and screamed. " _AHH!_  Renet! Your clothes!" He tried to cover her breasts with his hands.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter shouted, making him jump harder.

"No, it's okay! Renet doesn't mind – er – what I mean is, I'll get a towel!" He ran, face burning, to the side of the dojo, ignoring the shocked looks on his brothers' faces, still shielded by their hands, grabbed the nearest pair of towels, balled them up and flung them at Renet.

She caught one between her face and hand and the other fell uselessly to the floor.

 _"Michelangelo!"_  Splinter shouted again, more furious than before.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Renet did her best to cover herself with the small towel. "I gotta go," she said quickly and the scepter glowed, covering her in light. Mikey watched, a pinched feeling in his chest, as she vanished. He turned slowly to face his family.

"Michelangelo, you will explain yourself," Master Splinter growled.

He rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well . . . it . . . you see, she sort of . . . and I just . . ." His shoulders slumped. He confessed, in all honesty, "I don't know what happened, Master Splinter." He looked morosely over to where she had stood but a moment before and wondered if he'd ever see her again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six weeks passed and Mikey had just finished his extra training rounds in the dojo. Before that he had washed down all the bricks, floor to ceiling, in the living room and kitchen, as part of his ongoing punishment. He was exhausted as he flopped onto his bed. With one arm dangling over the side, he reached under it to find his sketch pad.

He lifted it and flipped to his newest sketches. Of Renet on that far away, end-of-the-world beach, her hair wet, slicked back, a flock of birds flying into the darkening sky above her head, her eyes locked forward. He could almost reach out and touch her, feel her again. His hardened body throbbed.  _Oh no, not again._

Since being with her, that first time, the only time, he could not get the vivid sensations of being inside her, of kissing her and making love, out of his head; not that he really wanted to, but several times a night, he'd wake to a raging erection, demanding his attention, and frankly, he was getting a bit tired of it. He dreamed of her constantly. Wondered what she was doing. If she thought about it, about him at all. Ached for her and missed her terribly. And above it all, he questioned why she had done what she had with him. Was it really because she liked him, as she said? Or was it just a distraction for her. She was a Time Mistress and could travel easily between the multi-verses. Really, with her looks and her abilities, she could have anyone she wanted.  _Why me?_  And some days, he wondered if it wasn't all just a wet dream or hallucination or something he'd experienced. Stranger things had happened.

He closed the notepad and slipped it back in place under his bed. He didn't feel like drawing. He didn't feel like hurting after someone who probably had forgotten all about him. He just wanted to sleep. As he closed his eyes, the sound of ocean waves crept into the corners of his mind, the scent of salt water and an oncoming storm invaded his senses. The crush of tiny shells, black and pink, crunched beneath his feet. And he searched the empty beach for her. But he was alone.

The last man, the first man.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a distant reality, Renet sat pouting, surrounded by volumes thick and thicker. Around one wrist was a golden cuff connected to the leg of the metal table by a thin but unbreakable silver chain. She glared at the small ancient man sitting behind a large desk, lost in reading. Until, as though feeling her scowl beating against his balding head, he raised one bushy eyebrow and returned her glare.

"You can give me the stink-eye all you want, young lady. But your parents made it clear. You are travel grounded and time clipped for the next three months." He shifted as her pouting deepened. Mumbling to himself, but loud enough for her to hear, "Disappearing into the dawn of time, coming home in nothing but your birthday suit and a smile." He looked up again and shouted, "What the heck did you expect? A parade to welcome you back!? Yeah, I bet!"

She tugged at the cuff and settled back, ignoring Lord Simultaneous' continued rant about responsibilities and the stress she was putting him through. She gazed down at the rough sketch she'd been working on the past two hours. She was no artist, but it was close enough. A sad smile etched across his face, Mikey's deep eyes gazed back at her and her heart pinched and ached.

As soon as she was free, she knew exactly where she was going. She glanced at the time sphere near the wall of books she was confined inside. Just six more weeks. She jutted her chin out and sniffed, hoping that he hadn't forgotten about her, or found someone to replace her with, in all the multi-verses males were pretty much the same. A shiver of fear went through her. No. She was sure that Mikey was different. She straightened up. No, she  _knew_  he was. He was sweet and funny and respectful and gorgeous and Oh GOD, she missed him!

Flustered, she opened up the volume in front of her and started to study in earnest. Maybe when she returned she could surprise him with the news of her passing these stupid extra classes. And maybe, their landing could be perfect for a change.

She smiled. She knew just where she'd take him. Where there was only him and her and an ocean full of waves. The beginning of everything. The beginning of them.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
